Recently, downsizing and weight saving of devices have been developed while imaging devices such as a digital still camera, a video movie, and the like have been popularized. Further, a demand for image blurring compensation has been increased in accordance with enhancement of an image quality of the imaging device.
An imaging device (Patent Document 1) having conventionally known image blurring compensation means includes vibration detection means which detects vibration of a camera due to image blurring, arithmetic means which calculates an appropriate compensation amount for the image blurring, an image blurring compensation lens, lens drive means which drives the image blurring compensation lens, and compensation mode selection means for selecting one of a constant compensation mode and a release compensation mode in which blurring compensation is performed only during releasing. In the imaging device, when the constant compensation mode is selected, compensation by the lens drive means is started after start of vibration detection operation by the vibration detection means. When the release compensation mode is selected by the compensation mode selection means, compensation by the lens drive means is performed only during releasing.
In the above imaging device, the constant compensation mode in which image blurring compensation is constantly performed after a release button is pressed halfway, and the release compensation mode in which image blurring compensation is performed only during releasing are provided as modes of image blurring compensation. Thus, it is intended that in the case where a state of the release button being pressed halfway continues for a prolonged period of time, the release compensation mode is selected to reduce useless consumption of a battery which is consumed by a motor, and the like, and in the case where an effect of the image blurring compensation is desired to be confirmed beforehand, the constant compensation mode is selected to confirm the effect of the image blurring compensation.
Also, it is intended that when the release compensation mode is selected, a moveable amount of a compensation optical system between a center position at which an optical axis is located and a limit position is ensured by setting the compensation optical system at the center position, whereby a function of the image blurring compensation of the release compensation mode can be effectively used.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-224270